Bad Boys
by klainepg2020
Summary: kurt es el unico chico gay declarado en su escuela por ello los deportistas lo agraden pero sus amigos del club glee estan alli para el sus mejores amigas es brittana el primer dia de escuela se encuentra que hay chicos nuevos en mckinly y resulta que es una banda de bad boys llamada the warblers y se empiezan a dar a conocer sobre todo su lider blaine anderson un chico misterioso
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Kurt

ugh hoy empieza mi tormento noo qierooo...

kuurrrttt despiertaa! dice mi papa

si tan solo supiera el que me hacen bullying en mckinly yo siempre trato de hacer frente pero nunca me sirve siempre ganan ellos. lo bueno es que ahora tengo amigos qe se preocupan por mi, mis mejores amigas son santana "snixs" lopez y su novia brittany s. pierce ellas son muy bellas aunque no tienen muchas cosas en comun se puede ver en sus miradas qe se aman con locura; mis otros amigos son los del club glee pero las mas unidas a mi son ellas y las adoro no las cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

mi nombre es kurt hummel tengo 17 años soy gay un poco afeminado me rebele a los 13 a mi padre el me dijo que ya lo sabia porqe cuando estaba pequeño me vestia con los vestidos de mi mama y que aun asi me ama, mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 7 años, ahora tengo una madrastra que es un amor se llama carol y tengo un hermanastro que se llama finn hudson que tambien tiene mi misma edad y estudiamos juntos aunque el siempre cree que es el mayor y es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

hoy empiezo mi primer dia de clases ya estoy subiendo las escaleras de mi cuarto para ir a desayunar antes que a mi padre le de algo porqe no e subido todavia.

finn ya esta desayunando lo que le falta es comerse el plato tambien el va vestido con pantalones semi claros con un sueter unicolor azul electrico y unas converse, si lo se! el no tiene estilo para vestirse el siempre agarra lo primero que encuentra en cambio yo no siempre tengo que estar perfecto voy vestido con unos pantalones pegados morados con una camisa de tommy hilfiger y unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla.

buenos dias a todos. saludo yo en lo que entro a la cocina

buenos dias kiddo saluda mi papa y bueno finn se le entendo algo asi porqe tiene la boca full de comida.

buenos dias cariño como amaneces? aqui esta tu desayuno, FINN deja de comer asi te vas a tragantar con la comida. dice carol

per... esta bien mama no me mires asi.. le dice el

gracias carol yo bien dormi muy bien respondo yo

ya despues qe termino de desayunar agarro mi bolso y camino a la puerta mientras qe lo hago le grito a finn qe se apure qe no lo voy a esperar, resulta que a finn se le daño su carro hace una semana y se lo estan arreglando bueno mi papa que es dueño de un taller y es mecanico lo esta arreglando.

ya hemos llegado a mcckinly y estoy buscando un lugar donde estacionarme y el unico que alle fue el de al lado de unas tres motos que nunca habia visto por aqi en mccinly bueno me estacione alli espero solo qe no le pase nada a mi bebe si asi le digo a mi camioneta.

ya aqi finn y yo nos separamos el se va por su parte y yo igual . yo iva camino a la entrada cuando siento una mirada muy intensa en mi me paro y volteo atras y veo unos ojos color avellana que me hipnotizaron.

wanky.! dice santana alli es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo a las chicas en frente y que ese chico misterioso iva vestido con unos pantalos desgastados semi pegados una camisa blanca cuello en V una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas negras militar y una cadena de plata con el dije de una cruz y tiene unas rizos negros azabaches que provoca acercarse y jalarlos mientras que besas esos labios tan carnosos y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante que tiene.. ya va QUE? noo kurt qe te pasa quita la mirada ugh espero no toparme con el... ahora sigo con mi camino al instituto aun asi sigo sintiendo su mirada pero no no voy a volver a voltear.

hola satanas saludo a santana

hola ladylips viste a los nuevos chicos no han llegado bien cuando ya se estan haciendo notar y son una banda asi que cuidado cualquier cosa le dices a la tia tana ok ?

sii "tia tana" tranquila jaja o holaa britt britt saludo yo a brittany que acaba de llegar

hola unicornio hola tana despues de saludar nos da un piquito como siempre asi nos saludamos.

suena el timbre y entro a mi primera clase que es matematica no me gusta para nada no la entiendo. y de paso es mi unioca materia solo sin ninguno de mis amigos

buenos dias soy el profesor Mr. brown hoy solo nos presentaremos y evaluare... esta ablando el profesor cuando de repente la puerta se abre fuertemente interrumpiendo lo que el Mr brown estaba diciendo y yo salte del susto cuando volteamos todos a la puerta estaba ese chico de la mirada intensa esta alli parado con esa sonrisa dios esa sonrisa!

se puede saber porqe llega 10 minutos tardes y entra asi como asi interrumpiendo la clase mr ...? le dice el profesor

Anderson. Blaine Anderson y disculpe! dice el sarcasticamente

Anderson voltea y me ve otra vez y ahi esta otra vez esa mirada de depredador y yo soy su presa.

Bueno Mr Anderson le agradezco que se siente se lo voy a dejar pasar porque es el primer dia pero no lo agarre de costumbre porque lo envio a la oficina del director. dice Mr brown

el solo hace como si no le importa y camina y ahi es cuando me doy cuenta que el unico lugar vacio es el que esta detras de mi; cuando el pasa al lado de mi deja ese olor masculino pero a la vez dulce con un toque de nose que y yo respiro profundo para embriagarme con el .

el se sienta detras de mi y siento su mirada en mi otra vez y me estoy muriendo de las ganas de voltearme el profesor ya volvio con la clase y en verdad nose que es lo que esta diciendo de repente salto del susto y todos voltean a verme y me sonrojo cuando bajo la mirada a mi pantorrilla veo una bota negra militar que se esta haciendo su camino de arriba y abajo y se que es el trate de alejar el pie pero el sigue insistiendo y me sonrojo de un rojo mas oscuro ya que me esta excitando pero voy hacer como si nada no le voy a dar el gusto de intimidarme a pesar de lo que digan.

suena el timbre y el sigue alli con el pie estoy recojiendo mis cosas y el pasa por un lado y me rosa la cintura y me sonrojo pero yo sigo sin levantar la mirada soy el ultimo en salir estoy caminando por el pasillo y me empujan a la pared y es uno de los deportistas nadie dice nada y hacen como si no me existo como siempre. me paro levanto la mirada y veo a anderson con la mirada esta vez intensa pero enojada como queriendo matar a alguien y veo que ve al jugador de futbol que me habia empujado; el sale atras del jugador y mas atras salen sus amigos que ahora que me doy cuenta son cuatro chicos uno com asiatico otro afroamericano, otro alto con el pelo muy rubio que va agarrado de la mano de otro mas bajo que el y es moreno.

desaparecen por la puerta yo me encuentro en mi proxima clase que tengo con britt britt ella me saluda otra vez y nos la pasamos toda la clase hablando de lo que hicimos en verano salimos almorzar y me siento en la mesa con todos los del club glee ellos estan por sam mercedes rachel quiin finn santana brittany mike tina artie puck sugar todos estabamos comiendo charlando animadamente escuchando como de costumbre como rachel quiere los solos para ella pero yo estoy en mis pensamientos pero me encuentro buscando esa mirada que no e vuelto a sentir desde que salio con sus "amigos".

me paro de la mesa y le digo a tana que voy al baño y me encuentro con ellas en el aula llego al baño y esta vacio entro a lavarme la cara a ver si me quito la necesidad de sentir otra vez esa mirada aunque nose porque la siento otra vez si no esta kurt se fue no lo viste salir? me agacho mas a cuando escucho un gruñido me enderezo pero sigo teniendo la cara mojada y tengo la mirada borrosa siento una respiracion caliente en mi oreja y un par de manos en mi cintura y me acercan a un cuerpo musculoso pero no mucho me dan la vuelta fuerte pero con cuidado a la pared y cuando mi mirada se aclara veo un par de ojos avellana con un toque verde y ahi esta esa mirada otra vez oscura lujuriosa.

Holiiiiiisssss…..

Es mi primera historia, por fis díganme que les parece si la sigo o no =), estoy abierta a opiniones =)

Totti 3


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1

Kurt

ugh hoy empieza mi tormento noo qierooo...

kuurrrttt despiertaa! dice mi papa

si tan solo supiera el que me hacen bullying en mckinly yo siempre trato de hacer frente pero nunca me sirve siempre ganan ellos. lo bueno es que ahora tengo amigos qe se preocupan por mi, mis mejores amigas son santana "snixs" lopez y su novia brittany s. pierce ellas son muy bellas aunque no tienen muchas cosas en comun se puede ver en sus miradas qe se aman con locura; mis otros amigos son los del club glee pero las mas unidas a mi son ellas y las adoro no las cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

mi nombre es kurt hummel tengo 17 años soy gay un poco afeminado me rebele a los 13 a mi padre el me dijo que ya lo sabia porqe cuando estaba pequeño me vestia con los vestidos de mi mama y que aun asi me ama, mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 7 años, ahora tengo una madrastra que es un amor se llama carol y tengo un hermanastro que se llama finn hudson que tambien tiene mi misma edad y estudiamos juntos aunque el siempre cree que es el mayor y es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

hoy empiezo mi primer dia de clases ya estoy subiendo las escaleras de mi cuarto para ir a desayunar antes que a mi padre le de algo porqe no e subido todavia.

finn ya esta desayunando lo que le falta es comerse el plato tambien el va vestido con pantalones semi claros con un sueter unicolor azul electrico y unas converse, si lo se! el no tiene estilo para vestirse el siempre agarra lo primero que encuentra en cambio yo no siempre tengo que estar perfecto voy vestido con unos pantalones pegados morados con una camisa de tommy hilfiger y unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla.

buenos dias a todos. saludo yo en lo que entro a la cocina

buenos dias kiddo saluda mi papa y bueno finn se le entendo algo asi porqe tiene la boca full de comida.

buenos dias cariño como amaneces? aqui esta tu desayuno, FINN deja de comer asi te vas a tragantar con la comida. dice carol

per... esta bien mama no me mires asi.. le dice el

gracias carol yo bien dormi muy bien respondo yo

ya despues qe termino de desayunar agarro mi bolso y camino a la puerta mientras qe lo hago le grito a finn qe se apure qe no lo voy a esperar, resulta que a finn se le daño su carro hace una semana y se lo estan arreglando bueno mi papa que es dueño de un taller y es mecanico lo esta arreglando.

ya hemos llegado a mcckinly y estoy buscando un lugar donde estacionarme y el unico que alle fue el de al lado de unas tres motos que nunca habia visto por aqi en mccinly bueno me estacione alli espero solo qe no le pase nada a mi bebe si asi le digo a mi camioneta.

ya aqi finn y yo nos separamos el se va por su parte y yo igual . yo iva camino a la entrada cuando siento una mirada muy intensa en mi me paro y volteo atras y veo unos ojos color avellana que me hipnotizaron.

wanky.! dice santana alli es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo a las chicas en frente y que ese chico misterioso iva vestido con unos pantalos desgastados semi pegados una camisa blanca cuello en V una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas negras militar y una cadena de plata con el dije de una cruz y tiene unas rizos negros azabaches que provoca acercarse y jalarlos mientras que besas esos labios tan carnosos y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante que tiene.. ya va QUE? noo kurt qe te pasa quita la mirada ugh espero no toparme con el... ahora sigo con mi camino al instituto aun asi sigo sintiendo su mirada pero no no voy a volver a voltear.

hola satanas saludo a santana

hola ladylips viste a los nuevos chicos no han llegado bien cuando ya se estan haciendo notar y son una banda asi que cuidado cualquier cosa le dices a la tia tana ok ?

sii "tia tana" tranquila jaja o holaa britt britt saludo yo a brittany que acaba de llegar

hola unicornio hola tana despues de saludar nos da un piquito como siempre asi nos saludamos.

suena el timbre y entro a mi primera clase que es matematica no me gusta para nada no la entiendo. y de paso es mi unioca materia solo sin ninguno de mis amigos

buenos dias soy el profesor Mr. brown hoy solo nos presentaremos y evaluare... esta ablando el profesor cuando de repente la puerta se abre fuertemente interrumpiendo lo que el Mr brown estaba diciendo y yo salte del susto cuando volteamos todos a la puerta estaba ese chico de la mirada intensa esta alli parado con esa sonrisa dios esa sonrisa!

se puede saber porqe llega 10 minutos tardes y entra asi como asi interrumpiendo la clase mr ...? le dice el profesor

Anderson. Blaine Anderson y disculpe! dice el sarcasticamente

Anderson voltea y me ve otra vez y ahi esta otra vez esa mirada de depredador y yo soy su presa.

Bueno Mr Anderson le agradezco que se siente se lo voy a dejar pasar porque es el primer dia pero no lo agarre de costumbre porque lo envio a la oficina del director. dice Mr brown

el solo hace como si no le importa y camina y ahi es cuando me doy cuenta que el unico lugar vacio es el que esta detras de mi; cuando el pasa al lado de mi deja ese olor masculino pero a la vez dulce con un toque de nose que y yo respiro profundo para embriagarme con el .

el se sienta detras de mi y siento su mirada en mi otra vez y me estoy muriendo de las ganas de voltearme el profesor ya volvio con la clase y en verdad nose que es lo que esta diciendo de repente salto del susto y todos voltean a verme y me sonrojo cuando bajo la mirada a mi pantorrilla veo una bota negra militar que se esta haciendo su camino de arriba y abajo y se que es el trate de alejar el pie pero el sigue insistiendo y me sonrojo de un rojo mas oscuro ya que me esta excitando pero voy hacer como si nada no le voy a dar el gusto de intimidarme a pesar de lo que digan.

suena el timbre y el sigue alli con el pie estoy recojiendo mis cosas y el pasa por un lado y me rosa la cintura y me sonrojo pero yo sigo sin levantar la mirada soy el ultimo en salir estoy caminando por el pasillo y me empujan a la pared y es uno de los deportistas nadie dice nada y hacen como si no me existo como siempre. me paro levanto la mirada y veo a anderson con la mirada esta vez intensa pero enojada como queriendo matar a alguien y veo que ve al jugador de futbol que me habia empujado; el sale atras del jugador y mas atras salen sus amigos que ahora que me doy cuenta son cuatro chicos uno com asiatico otro afroamericano, otro alto con el pelo muy rubio que va agarrado de la mano de otro mas bajo que el y es moreno.

desaparecen por la puerta yo me encuentro en mi proxima clase que tengo con britt britt ella me saluda otra vez y nos la pasamos toda la clase hablando de lo que hicimos en verano salimos almorzar y me siento en la mesa con todos los del club glee ellos estan por sam mercedes rachel quiin finn santana brittany mike tina artie puck sugar todos estabamos comiendo charlando animadamente escuchando como de costumbre como rachel quiere los solos para ella pero yo estoy en mis pensamientos pero me encuentro buscando esa mirada que no e vuelto a sentir desde que salio con sus "amigos".

me paro de la mesa y le digo a tana que voy al baño y me encuentro con ellas en el aula llego al baño y esta vacio entro a lavarme la cara a ver si me quito la necesidad de sentir otra vez esa mirada aunque nose porque la siento otra vez si no esta kurt se fue no lo viste salir? me agacho mas a cuando escucho un gruñido me enderezo pero sigo teniendo la cara mojada y tengo la mirada borrosa siento una respiracion caliente en mi oreja y un par de manos en mi cintura y me acercan a un cuerpo musculoso pero no mucho me dan la vuelta fuerte pero con cuidado a la pared y cuando mi mirada se aclara veo un par de ojos avellana con un toque verde y ahi esta esa mirada otra vez oscura lujuriosa.

Holiiiiiisssss…..

Es mi primera historia, por fis díganme que les parece si la sigo o no =), estoy abierta a opiniones =)

Totti 3


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

estaban por tocarse los labios cuando el telefono de Blaine suena interrumpiendo el beso. Blaine gruñe por la interrupción contesta la llamada sin apartar la mirada de kurt.

-¿Que?- contesta blaine

-calmate hombre-responde wes- tenemos que irnos porque smith está en camino para acá.

-ugh! ok nos vemos en 2 minutos en la entrada- responde blaine.. Cuando cuelga la llamada sigue mirando a kurt que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

-esto no puede seguir cielo tranquilo solo lo pospondremos no creas que me olvidare de ti baby- le dice el con su mejor sonrisa de suficiencia y se va sin más dejando a un aturdido kurt atrás sin todavía caer en lo que iba a pasar sonrojándose aun mas.

-como ibas a dejar que eso pasara kurt no puede permitir eso además es tu primer beso y en un baño? que pasa con todo lo romántico que soñaste con ello-se auto cuestiona el mientras se vuelve a lavar la cara para refrescarse y seguir con su día o parte de lo que queda de el .

Sentado en plena clase de biología se dio cuenta que tenia la clase con Blaine quien había faltado a ella y casi se besaban hace minutos en el baño lo mas extraño que esa llamada lo dejo cabreado por como apretó el agarre que tenia en su cintura.

-unicornio estas bien? como ya terminamos la clase y no recojes tus cosas- le pregunta britt

-si britt estoy bien solo pensado por eso no me había dado cuenta gracias por esperarme busquemos a tana- responde el

-ok unicornio espero que no estes fumando pipa como lord tubinghton porque el se pone pensativo cuando fuma mucho de su pipa- dice britt inocentemente mientras que caminan al estacionamiento a buscar a santana que la encuentran recostada en la camioneta de kurt conversando con finn.

-tana vamos que el unicornio tiene que descansar-dice britt envolviendo su meñique con el de santana

-claro britt britt vamos- ella le da su mejor cara de "despues hablamos y me lo cuentas TODO" mientras se despiden.

-que tal tu dia hermanito no te topaste con los nuevos verdad porque son muy peligrosos no has escuchado lo que dicen ya de ellos?- dice finn a kurt mientras se sube en la camioneta-dicen que son una banda que los expulsaron de su antiguo instituto por bandalismo y casi matar a otro estudiante- dice el enseguida sin dar chance a kurt de hablar.

-1. finn no me digas hermanito ya que somos de la misma edad, 2. el prejuicio es juicio de la ignorancia- le dice kurt mientras que entra en su casa.

-kurt! finn! en la cocina- dice burt

-hola burt- saluda finn

-hola papa que pasa- dice kurt

-hoy tenemos invitados para la cena para que sepan son los nuevos vecinos- dice burt

-burt lo siento pero yo no puedo tengo una cita con rachel hoy- dice finn

-ok tranqilo finn espero que tu no tengas nada que hacer kurt?- pregunta burt

-no papa yo no cuenta conmigo ahora voy a subir a descansar un poco me avisas cuando esten aqui entoncez- dice kurt mientras sale de la cocina.

kurt llega a su cuarto y se coloca adelantar la tarea cuando ya esta por terminar su papa lo llama que los vecinos ya llegaron cuando esta bajando las escaleras ve al final de ellas a un blaine anderson en todo su esplendor.

Holiiiisssss…! Chicas díganme como voy disculpen que no e podido actualizar he tenido ciertos problemas y como ya he dicho estoy abierta a opiniones y sugerencias =)

Totti 3


End file.
